


Are You The Pizza Guy? Because You Sure Can Deliver!

by Nuetella



Series: 6 Days of Harmione Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Confident Harry Potter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuetella/pseuds/Nuetella
Summary: Hermione Granger can’t cook to save her life. In an impulsive decision that may have been affected by her slightly tipsy brain, she asks for “the cutest delivery guy they have.” Enter Harry Potter, the cute pizza delivery man who seems to like Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: 6 Days of Harmione Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065653
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Are You The Pizza Guy? Because You Sure Can Deliver!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be only for my 6 days of HHr oneshots but I realized it was a friend's birthday. So this is (kinda) dedicated to Stef(or Chefan) in the H.M.S. Discord Server. Go to hhriscanonbitches.com to join the server! This is the 1st of 6 oneshots until Christmas. Happy birthday Chefan Garlic!

She was alone at home and a little bit tipsy. So being the top student in Oxford, Hermione decided to order pizza. She searched up the pizza place’s website on her phone and selected her favorite pizza flavor: pepperoni. When Hermione was about to finish her order she noticed a box, which had the word “Requests” written directly above it. Hermione hesitated then thought ‘ _eh fuck it_ ’ then typed in ‘Send me the cutest delivery guy’ and clicked complete order. A few minutes later, she realized what she did and started freaking out, which brings her to the present. 

_‘Why did I do that?’_ Hermione mused as she continued panicking, ‘ _stupid, stupid, stupid! When the delivery guy comes here just apologize!’_ She bounced her foot on the floor as she waited for the delivery person to come deliver the pizza. Hermione prayed that the pizza place wouldn’t follow through with her request or god forbid, the guy brings it up. Luna and Padma would tease her about it if they didn’t go to Seamus’ party.

She sighed before sitting down on the couch and picking up the remote to turn the TV to a news channel. Hermione always hoped that she would get to know the man first before asking her out, not asking for a cute boy to just show up with pizza. Her roommates keep on teasing her about being single. That’s actually why she had been drinking.

The doorbell ringing brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She sprinted towards the door so she could get her pizza. And if the guy was actually cute then she should at least get a thorough look at him. Hermione opened the door and almost choked on air. Thank god she was holding the door or else she would’ve stumbled from the sight of him. The delivery man was attractive, Hermione noted as she checked him out. His raven hair made him look like he just got out of his bed and she wanted to run her hands through it. His emerald eyes showed kindness and he was easy on the eyes. Hermione subconsciously licked her lips. He was holding the pizza uncertainly before gazing up to meet her eyes.

“So, cutest delivery guy huh?” The man had the audacity to look amused.

Hermione squeaked and blushed crimson. She gripped the door tighter before retorting, “Well, at least you lived up to the hype.”

He smiled, looked her up and down which did _not_ cause shivers to go down her spine, and said, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Hermione turned even redder if that was possible. 

“I almost forgot,” he pulled something from behind his back and she could see flowers. Upon closer inspection, she realized that they were white camellias. _‘Adoration’_ Hermione remembered.

She felt something flutter in her chest. Gods, was she catching feelings already? They just met for fucks sake! But she really couldn’t complain. He was kind and sweet! The man even brought her flowers. When Hermione snapped out of her thoughts she heard something that made her speechless.

“-so would you go out with me? I could get a discount at the pizza place.”

Her jaw hung open as her eyes bugged out. Why would he want to take her on a date? She relayed this to him and he laughed. He swaggered up to her and she could feel her breath hitching. 

The man leaned forward until he reached her ear and whispered, “It’s because I want a pizza you,”

Hermione chuckled loudly before agreeing to go on a date with him. She got out her wallet to pay for the pizza. 

“How much is it?” She inquired.

“It’s £13.42 but I’ll throw in my number for free.” The cheeky brat _winked!_

She couldn’t get any words out so she just got a 20-pound note and gave it to him. 

“Well, it was nice getting to know you sweetheart.” Hermione could feel her ears go red when he tapped her on the nose.

Unfortunately, her know-it-all brain wasn’t connected to her mouth then so she asked, “Do you want to stay?”

“Sadly, your pretty face isn’t enough to let me off my shift. But I’m free on weekends.” Immediately after saying this, he pulled out a pen and scribbled something on the pizza box. 

The cute delivery guy headed towards his car, but she forgot to ask his name!

“What’s your name?” Hermione blurted out.

The cute guy grinned- Hermione wondered how anyone can get more dashing – and offered, “Harry.”

Hermione waved at Harry and replied, “Hermione.”

Harry waved back before entering his car and driving away. Hermione stayed outside her doorway for a few minutes before heading back inside with her pizza. She shut the door and headed towards the dining table and placed her pizza on the table. Hermione finally turned to gaze at what Harry scribbled on the box.

“Pizza tastes better when I eat it with you. Saturday, 1 PM, stay home –Harry” 

Right beside it was his number. The pizza was probably cold now, Hermione reckoned but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 


End file.
